Dancing with the Stars
by HeddaGabler
Summary: AU Famous actress Kagome Higurashi takes part in the TV show 'Dancing with the Stars'. If she would have known beforehand, how ambitious and morose her partner Sesshomaru would be, she wouldn't have agreed to it. A lot of sore muscles, endless training sessions and drama lie ahead of her. Yet, maybe she will be able to find something else on the road to become dancing queen 2012.


**Dancing with the Stars**

Chapter One:

-CLICK-

Kagome Higurashi leaned her back against the front door of her apartment. The black haired woman was still out of puff, her lungs were burning, whereas her midnight blue track suit was soaked with sweat, which had her incidentally glued onto the door. The keys of her flat in one hand, the mail in the other, she just stood there listening to her MP3 player, not trusting her legs to move any further. And she would have remained on this spot, if it hadn't been for her MP3 player which eventually ran out of battery in the exact moment she had heard the very first few beats of her most favourite song.

The hall of her apartment seemed endlessly long, as she was making her way towards the kitchen on wobbly legs. She was certain that she had pushed herself too hard this time and that the retribution of her sore muscles would follow soon. And yet, it was exactly this feeling that she was so very addicted to. When both her mind and her body felt absolutely exhausted, she was the happiest.

Finally, she arrived at her kitchen. After she had dropped her keys and mail on the kitchen counter, Kagome approached her fridge and scanned it for something edible. There was not much in it, because she had just returned yesterday from a shooting. Therefore, she had to be content with a yogurt. She grabbed a spoon and her mail and went to the living room, where she threw herself on her comfortable sofa.

_Bill, Advertisement, Bill and… Hmm. What is that?_

The young woman regarded the rather heavy letter which she could not relate to. And since the envelope wasn't going to tell her anything apart from her own address, she opened it and scanned over the various pages. The more she read the more her eyes widened and the more she was chewing on her lower lip. After she had finished reading the letter, she started afresh, but this time she read every line carefully, not wanting to miss any important information.

The letter came from one of the biggest broadcasting companies of the land. It contained an invitation for her to participate in some sort of reality show. The network was planning to host a show, in which celebrities would be coached by a professional dancer to learn how to dance. Each week the teams would compete with each other and the pair who received the least points from both, a professional jury and the audience, would be eliminated. After nine weeks, a winner would be awarded and he or she would earn a high five-figure prize money for a good cause.

Kagome sighed and put the letter aside. While she was eating her yoghurt, she was contemplating whether she should take part or not. It sounded interesting; there was no mistake about that. She had never, ever had any sort of dancing lessons. Mostly, because she had never played a role that had required it. It would be something new and definitely challenging. And it was for a good cause, after all. She would be doing something important. On the other hand, she had to invest twelve weeks of her precious time! Normally, she would shoot a film in that amount of time. And there was no guarantee that she would be good at dancing. She could easily make a fool of herself in front of the entire nation.

"Dancing with the Stars, huh…?"

However, her fate was sealed a few hours later, when she was watching one of her most favourite movies of all time. When the male protagonist whirled his female counterpart over the dance floor, when they actually won the contest after all those obstacles they had to overcome, when they finally kissed each other and thus confessed their love, Kagome bit into her cushion which she had held hostage. She wanted to be as elegant as the woman in the movie. And whenever something got into her head, she would see to it that she achieved her goal. Becoming the next dancing queen would be no different.

She just hoped that her dancing partner would also have such cute dimples like the actor in the film.

_This would be so awesome!_

+++ooo+++

'The early bird catches the worm.'

It was her mother's most favourite proverb and Kagome also valued it. Therefore, she had left her hotel room pretty early and walked the way to the studio instead of taking the few stations with the bus. The receptionist had told her where to go and for once, she didn't get lost in the huge building. When she entered the vast room, she had been assigned to; she could see that she was not the only one who liked to be in time.

There was a male sitting on a bench in the corner of the room. She was unable to make out his face, for he wore a base cap and his head was slumped on his chest. Maybe it had been too early for him, after all. When she was approaching him, she realized that he was wearing sports clothes. Clearly, they didn't want to start training today, now did they? Looking down at the tight jeans and the blouse she wore she came to the conclusion that these clothes were certainly unsuitable for any fitness activities. It was too late to change, though.

As she came to a halt in front of him, she saw that he hadn't been sleeping at all. His right index finger was tapping against his knee and his legs were slightly vibrating. His gazed seemed to be glued onto the floor. Hadn't he noticed her yet?

"Hello," she said cheerfully.

The male looked up and Kagome was able to see into his face for the first time. To be honest, she was a bit shocked. The man in front of her was probably not a year older than her, judging by his smooth face and yet, is hair was already silver, almost white. Big amber eyes stared at her, but when Kagome smiled, he averted his gaze, his cheeks were now tinted red.

"I am Kagome Higurashi," she continued.

"I know…" the young man muttered.

Kagome cocked her head and regarded the man for a moment, before she sat down right next to him. Just when she wanted to ask him about his name, he inched a fraction away. The black haired woman gaped at him. She wasn't sure whether he was just being rude or whether he was just awfully shy. Or did she perhaps…? Kagome sniffed her armpit, but she detected nothing unusual.

"I-I-I am Inuyasha Pollack," he said eventually, but he still did not look at her.

Unfortunately, she had never heard that name before. Apart from meeting her own partner, she had been most curious about the other celebrities who would participate in the show beside her. She hoped that she was not the only a-list celebrity, even if it sounded horrible. But what if he was super famous and she just wasn't aware of it? Maybe she should guess what he was doing?

He was obviously too young to be a politician and she heard a lot of music, therefore she ruled out the possibility that he was a musician. She had known if he was an actor, for she was frequently visiting film premieres, even if it weren't her own. A model perhaps? No, he was probably too short for that. She glanced over his clothes once again.

"You are an athlete, right?" she ventured.

"Yeah…" Inuyasha said and finally, he turned around to face her.

"I am sorry, but I don't know what you do in particular. I don't watch sports," Kagome said smiling.

"No, no that's fine… No problem at all," he said hastily, waving with his hands. "Ugh… Steelers."

Kagome had to stifle a snicker. The way he looked at her, reminded her a bit of her friend Ayumi's puppy, Toffee, when he had just chewed on Ayumi's dearest pair of high heels.

"You are a football player, then," Kagome stated. "What position do you play?"

It must have been the right question, because Inuyasha finally came out of his shell and told her all about American Football she would ever need to know. About his team, how his coach had encouraged him to participate in 'Dancing with the Stars'. How he had started playing football in college. His eyes were sparkling, when he told her about the responsibility a quarterback had to shoulder for the team. She couldn't say that she was particularly interested in the topic itself, but she always loved to listen to someone who obviously loved his profession. And if someone asked her about being an actress, she would gush about it just as the young man next to her about his profession.

"Oh my goodness!"

Inuyasha and Kagome turned both their head around to the person that stood before them. Kagome quirked an eyebrow, as the man – or female, she couldn't quite tell by the amount of make-up the person was wearing – threw up his hands up in horror.

"My, my, my… I can't decide which one of you needs the makeover more desperately," he said excitedly. "The college boy or Miss boring-clothes?"

"Excuse me?" Kagome snapped.

"Don't take it personal, honey. I am just saying that a gorgeous woman like you should wear something that highlights her beauty and not hide it," he giggled. "And I should know. Jakotsu Pham, world class designer, at your service!"

Kagome wanted to give the rouged man a piece of her mind, but she wasn't given the chance, as the man skipped off to great a woman, whom she knew all too well. Tsubaki Woodward was the happening model at the moment. Her face was greeting Kagome from almost every cover of any fashion magazine there was. Flipping her long, raven locks back, she gave Jakotsu an air kiss. When she had noticed Inuyasha und Kagome, however, she only waved her hands, but did not come to them.

The young actress shrugged it off and grabbed Inuyasha's hand, as she wanted him to meet the other people in the room who had arrived without their notice. First she went to greet Kohaku Keller, a young man who had been an actor ever since childhood whom she had met for the first time at a film premiere. He was a quiet but talented actor who had recently landed a big box-office hit. Then there were two elderly persons who Kagome adored as long as she could remember: Myoga Stanton and Kaede Porter. The former was a TV host for a famous game show, while the latter was one of Kagome's most favourite jazz singers.

All the while, she felt a little bit sorry for Inuyasha. His head still featured a nice shade of tomato red and he seemed unable to say more than two sentences in a row. And the situation became even more awkward, when they met Kanna Farley, who seemed to speak even less than Inuyasha, but at least she seemed comfortable with the silence, unlike Kagome. She had never been a silent person and she couldn't afford to be shy in her job. Apparently, Hakudoshi Whitley had the same opinion on this matter, because the rapper had shoved his cell phone number and his address into her hand.

"Call me, babe," he said boldly, before he walked off.

Kagome was even more annoyed when he approached a young red-haired woman, whom he also bestowed his contact details on. Later, Kagome would find out that the young woman, Ayame Foster, who had recently won an important tennis tournament, was as interested in the wannabe womanizer as she was.

"Look," Inuyasha whispered. "The hosts have arrived!"

The black haired actress turned around as the attention of the entire room was now focused on the two newcomers and to her delight she knew both of them quite well. She and her brother knew all of Totosai Fonesca's jokes by heart. They had enjoyed his shows ever since they were little. He was walking arm in arm with Rin McAllister, who was despite her young age one of the best TV hosts at the moment. She had even her own talk show, which was very emotional at times. Her mother was a huge fan of Miss McAllister.

"Welcome everybody! In the name of Totosai, myself and the entire production staff, I want to thank you all for your participation in 'Dancing with the Stars'. We hope that this experience will enrich your life just as the prize money will help to support those in need and thus add to their happiness," Rin McAllister spoke.

"Enough of seriousness and let the fun begin!" Totosai exclaimed happily.

He clapped once into his hands, but nothing happened. He did it a second, third and fourth time, but only when Rin clapped once into her hands, it had some effect. Music began to play, a song that Kagome heard a lot lately, especially in the clubs. That was the cue for the dancers to enter the room.

Five pairs danced into the room. Five gorgeous women dressed in black mini dresses, that sparkled in the light, sashaying on high heels, Kagome would not even be able to walk on, let alone to dance on. They were swirled and spun over the dance floor by five debonair looking men, who wore their black suspenders over their white shirts. 'I love grey tweed caps', she thought as she was watching the pairs and their marvellous performance. They had elegance, power and passion.

Especially one duo captivated her attention. Even though she knew nothing whatsoever about dancing, it was quite obviously that they were the best couple in every respect. Their steps were in perfect sync, always in time with the music. The elegant lady with the classy updo entwined around her tall partner. His long hair was pulled back into a ponytail and swayed behind him, as he moved through the room. A side glance at Inuyasha told her that his attention was solely focused on the man who had the same hair colour as Inuyasha.

The music eventually died down and the audience applauded loudly. Totosai cleared his throat several times, before he began to speak again.

"Thank you for the fabulous performance, dear professionals. I would have danced myself, but young Rin here is a little bit shy," he said cheerfully, ignoring the reproachful glance that Rin was directing at him. "But now, let's get down to business. As you can see, we have ten highly skilled professional dancers, who will teach you how to dance in the course of the next twelve weeks. That is, if you make it to the final. Anyway, they will be your guide through this borderline experience."

Rin rolled her eyes at that remark, but Kagome had to giggle. Clearly, old Fonesca was exaggerating again.

"But before I hold a boring speech, why not continue with the most exciting part? The association," he exclaimed and clapped into his hand again.

Once, twice, thrice, but the stereo equipment ignored him again, therefore Rin had to step in and give the command. Another song began to play, the rhythm was slower than the one before, but Kagome's hips still wanted to move on their own accord, but she resisted. Instead she watched a blue haired female dancer that strode away dancingly from her partner towards the ten nervous celebrities.

"Please welcome the acting national junior champion, Shiori Boyd," Rin announced.

Shiori Boyd slowly approached the group and finally reached out her hand for her new partner: Hakudoshi Whitley. He reluctantly followed the young dancer, for his eyes still lingered on the more female curves of some of the elder dancers.

It seemed that the female dancers were to pick their partners first, for the next dancing lady approached the group. The black haired woman's movements were rather harsh compared to the other dancers and an air of rigour surrounded her. Therefore, Kagome wasn't surprised that Myoga Stanton squealed, when the rough female grabbed his arm and dragged him behind her towards Shiori and Hakudoshi. The latter now seemed more than happy with his partner now that he had seen the terror in Myoga's eyes.

"Abi Novak, they do not call you the flying princess of steel for nothing," Totosai joked, but stopped instantly, when he received one of Abi's glares.

As soon as Sara Moore had picked her partner, fashion designer Jakotsu Pham, Inuyasha became anxious next to Kagome and he started to chant 'Please not her, please not her' barely audible. There were two female dancers remaining and she could not find fault with either of them. They were both beautiful and talented as far as she was concerned, so Kagome could not determine, why and which of the two Inuyasha felt resentments against.

"And now, former world champion and silver medal winner at last year's Olympic Games, Kikyo Evans!" Rin introduced the next professional.

The woman with the long black pony tail approached the group, dancing a soft pattern. Her skin was so fair and her facial features so noble, yet cool, Kagome couldn't help to be reminded of a porcelain doll. She swung back and forth until the very last moment, when she gently took her partners hands into her own and led him away.

"Aww, crap," Inuyasha muttered to himself, as he watched Kohaku Keller walking away with Kikyo Evans.

At least one mystery had been solved.

"Poor Inuyasha, he is the last man standing," Totosai teased. "But don't you worry. We'll find you a dancer, maybe even an acting world champion and Olympic gold medal winner! Ah," he said and looked at the last remaining female dance, as if he had only just noticed her. "Kagura! Kagura Walsh! What a coincidence! You are the dance I've just been talking about!"

The dancer shook her head, probably over Fonesca's silliness, and then danced her little solo, before she reached out for Inuyasha who followed her with a downcast expression on his face. Kagome did not miss the glance he directed at the other man, who had been Kagura's partner before, even though she could not interpret it. However, she now had an idea as to what the relationship between the two men might be.

"Now that we are through with the ladies' choice," Rin announced cheerfully, "Our male dancers are about to pick their partners. Are you excited as well?"

Kaede, who now stood beside Kagome, nodded eagerly.

"The brown haired one, the brown haired one," the elderly woman chanted barely audible.

Kagome shook her head in disbelief, but at the same time understood that the singer's lyrics were meant seriously when she sang about seduction, passion and whatnot. Being the kind person that she was, however, she was happy for the old lady, when indeed the brown haired dancer, Hojo Haines, picked her as a partner. Yet, Kagome didn't fail to notice one last intense glance he directed at her own persona.

And thus, one male dancer after the other picked his partner. Jaken Burgess chose Kanna, while the awfully smug looking Koga Reyes paired up with Ayame, who seemed somewhat reluctant to follow. So she simply took over control and practically dragged Koga behind her, which earned him some laughter from the others. By the time the ruckus had ceased that Koga had now been making in protest of her treatment, Kagome suddenly realized that she was the last one to be picked. She had somehow missed that Tsubaki had been led away by the man with the dark braided hair.

That left only one partner for her…

And then everything happened faster than she would have wished for. The tall man with the white hair walked – not danced – over to her, nodded curtly and beckoned her to follow him. She vaguely registered the amused faces of the others and Inuyasha's rather downcast look as she was led out of the hall. She couldn't recall what Totosai said that her partner's name was. And yet, there she stood in the centre of a small, deserted gym and felt scrutinized by the stranger's piercing gaze, who was standing three yards away from her.

"You are an actress." It was a statement, not a question.

Kagome sighed and answered nevertheless. "Yes. And you-" she began, but the man interrupted her.

"You posture leaves a lot to be desired."

Kagome choked. Clearly, she hadn't heard right. She was about to the vent her anger, when the man strode over to her, rounded her, stopped directly in front of her and then cocked his head. Instantly, there were a few things that came into her mind concerning his behaviour that also left a lot to be desired. However, Kagome restrained herself and kept her tongue in check.

"Do you exercise?" he asked intently.

Kagome huffed. "Yes."

He nodded and then turned on his heels. When she saw him heading straight towards the door, his white hair swaying ferociously behind him, she finally managed to get a grip over herself and followed him.

"Hey! Wait! WAIT!"

He halted and turned around once more. Kagome closed the gap between them.

"Do you have a question?" he asked lackadaisically.

"Well, for starters I'd like to know your name," she seethed. "I know nothing about you!"

There was an odd twitch at the corner of his mouth, when he bent his head down, so that their faces were only inches apart. Kagome gulped. She was oddly reminded of a former teacher who had tried to intimidate her in the same way. And just like that teacher, the dancer was very successful with it.

"You shouldn't concern yourself with minor details like my name. The next time we meet at this gym, I want you to wear proper clothes and shoes. No adequate attire, no training. And you would rather not find out, what this Sesshomaru Pollack will do to you, if training is cancelled because of your oversight. And if you will excuse me now, I'll get you a makeshift training attire," he hissed.

And with that he left the room and a confused Kagome behind.

+++ooo+++

To be continued...


End file.
